Raven the Amnesiac
by TtRavenFan1
Summary: Raven dissapears. The other's react in different ways. When she shows up 20 years l8a, she doesn't remember nething. RaeXBb and RoSf hint. Rated for language, later chappies and many other reasons to come.(Maybe angst too)
1. Pizza Problems

Ha! I told you this chapter wouldn't take that long! Now for some reason, this story was deleted, and a prologue isn't a non-story, damn it! So here's the first chapter, and fanfiction better not delete it just for a prologue which actually **_IS _**part of a story, you dumbass site-runner-person-dude!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy were hanging out in the rec-room of titans' tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over what kind of pizza to order. Raven was caught up in the pages of a black book that appeared somewhat old. Robin was flirtatiously staring at Starfire, who was dancing and lipsinging to "Lala".

"Okay, guys," Robin said, "Friday's pizza night, so what kind do we all want?" as soon as he had said that, he instantly wished he didn't.

"I personally don't care as long as it isn't covered in tofu, pickles, or mint frosting," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Hey! What's wrong with tofu?" Beast Boy snapped.

"Because it's a pitiful excuse for protein," Raven answered coolly. Beast Boy fainted anime style. Raven rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

"Let's get pepperoni, y'all." Cyborg suggested.

"Jeesh, Cy, you must have the worst day-to-day memory ever, because I have to remind you every day that I'm a vegetarian, dude!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, well, I need non-tofu now!"

The five titans got into the T-car, Beast Boy and Cyborg _still _arguing over what pizza to get. Raven was staring out of the window the entire time- or at least, that was what she wanted them to think. She was really staring at Beast Boy through the corner of her eye.

Starfire was in the same boat. She was watching Robin, who was yelling at Beast Boy and Cyborg to try to get them to stop fighting.

Starfire finally decided to enter the argument. "We should have some Farka berry pie, one of my favorite Tameranian foods,"

"NO!" the rest of them said simultaneously.

Then, there was a ten second silence.

Then, "Man, I need my industrial music," Raven put in a Papa Roach CD and the song "Getting away with murder" came on.

"Raven, your music is way too loud, dude," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, your music is way too crappy,"

Everyone but Raven and Beast Boy laughed like hyenas. Raven wasn't because she never laughed. Beast Boy wasn't because he was getting dissed by Raven, which happened almost every day. But then, Raven decided to smile for him.

"_Whoah," _Beast Boy thought. Raven was smiling for him. She _never _smiled- ever. Beast Boy had never seen her smile at all before, so he quickly tried to carve it into his photographic memory, so he could come back to it if he ever really needed to.

Raven turned away and got out of the car; Beast Boy had realized that during his daydreaming they had arrived at the pizza parlor. _"Damn hormones" _Bb thought._ (A/n: lol!)_

Beast Boy was the second-to-last one out of the car. Cyborg was doing any car repair you could think of on his 'baby'. He wiped the windshield, cleaned out the exhaust pipe, and buffed the paint until Raven grabbed him by the ear and said, "I will never understand boys,"

When the Titans got in and sat down at their usual table, Cyborg said, "We're getting pepperoni, y'all, and no one's gonna change my mind"

"I'm a fricken vegetarian, dude! I don't eat meat, you dumbass," Beast Boy repeated.

"Well, I ain't eatin' no veggies,"

"I was thinking something more on the lines of double cheese…"

Raven, Starfire, and Robin all made an anime sweat drop.

"You've gotta be kidding, man!"

Then, there was another sweat drop.

Raven, with a vein popping out of her head anime style, walked up to the arguing boys and said, "Let's just have an everything pizza," in her monotone voice.

"As long as they're separate from the vegetarian slices!" Beast Boy said.

Raven rolled her eyes and started reading her book again.

"C'mon, Cy, let's go get the pizza,"

"'Kay"

"And I must use the bathroom," Starfire left the table also.

Raven and Beast Boy were left alone at the table. Raven just kept on reading her book, not bothering to look up. Beast Boy, on the other hand was trying his best to look cool._ "c'mon, say something!"_ He thought. He said the first thing that came to mind. "Nice weather, huh?" _(A/N: That is, like, the worst thing a guy could possibly say to impress someone, lol!)_

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Raven said, still not looking up. But then Beast Boy could have sworn he saw Raven smile at him again.

Then there was an ear-piercing scream. Raven and Beast Boy turned around to see The HIVE- Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth- standing outside the restaurant's gigantic, wall-sized window. "So much for pizza," Beast Boy said.

"Titans, GO!" They heard Robin's usual annoying battle cry. And so they ran off after the HIVE, never getting a single taste of their pizza/


	2. Fighting the HIVE

I promise that the next few chapters will be songfics. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs, and he, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy instantly sprung into action.

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah, placed himself in front of Gizmo, and was ready to attack.

Starfire started to pelt a barrage of Starbolts at Jinx, forcing her into a nearby brick wall. She giggled with pride when Jinx decided to get back up and use her Starbolts to cut the chain holding a metal pole that was about one hundred and fifty feet above her. Jinx ran out of the way and waited to be treated with her enemy's demise.

Starfire was frozen with fear. She felt her heart start to thump more and more rapidly as time passed. Each second seemed to take an eternity. _"I do _NOT _wish to die now," _she thought. Then-

"Starfire!" screamed an unmistakable voice. Her eyes were closed, but she felt herself being pulled away and warm arms around her. She heard a thunderous BANG about three feet away from her. Starfire opened her eyes to see that Robin had rescued her. "Star, you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine now. Thank you, friend!" Starfire hugged Robin and eagerly reentered the battle.

Raven was also having trouble fighting. Battling against mammoth was no easy task because he was their strongest villain, but also the stupidest. He was continually pushing her into the rough concrete. Raven had multiple bruises and a freakishly huge scab on her knee because of him. "Give up yet?" Mammoth gloated.

"No way!" Raven answered, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted her usual spell- she chanted it while using her powers, she chanted it whist meditating….-and sent a taxi cab flying straight towards Mammoth. He just simply yawned and punched it back at Raven, leaving a huge dent in the roof.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed and instantaneously left his combat with Gizmo to push her away from the falling taxi, but unlike Robin saving Starfire, he failed.

One of the taxi's tires had fallen off and hit Raven on her head, knocking her out cold. The rest of the taxi cab hit the ground with a thundering CRASH and made a giant hole in the ground, which Raven fell into. She landed in the sewers with a huge splash, and the taxi with an even bigger one.

Beast Boy just stood there, paralyzed with guilt, fear, and sorrow. It was entirely his fault; he was scared for Raven; he was sorrowful for Raven's loss. And, he was angry- angry at the HIVE, and himself. Why couldn't he just catch her? Why couldn't he have just told her everything before…..?

That one second of emotional paralysis for Beast Boy seemed to be forever, like time had frozen completely.

When Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire turned around to see that Beast Boy was staring at a hole in the ground and Raven nowhere in sight, they instantly understood what happened. Robin was about to throw an electric disk at Jinx, but then he paused, lowered his arm, and stared at where Raven had fallen, allowing Jinx to push him into the ground. Starfire flew over to Robin and Cyborg ran over to Beast Boy and stared down at the ditch with shock. All of the four remaining Titans were in shock, and the HIVE seized this opportunity to attack. Gizmo struck Cyborg from behind, hacking his systems. Cyborg had a seizure and fell to the ground.

"Attack pattern: Alpha!" Jynx ordered. Mammoth struck the ground first. Jynx used her hexing powers to sock the concrete, which made the ground shake even more. Gizmo then threw a mini-bomb in front of Jinx and yet another hole appeared in the ground. _(A/N: like one wasn't enough?)_

Starfire flew Robin away from the ditch. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, caught Cyborg with his hind legs, and flew them both to safety.

Once it was safe to drop Cyborg, Beast Boy changed back to his normal form and said, "We have to get Raven out of there!"

"Which hole did she fall into?" Cyborg asked.

"Good question," Robin responded, "We'll search them both once we've finished with the HIVE."

"No!" Beast Boy snapped, "We have to find her now!"

"Beast Boy, you must relax!" Starfire screamed, "We will find her, but not right now,"

"Ugh!" Beast Boy pushed Starfire out of his way and went to fight the HIVE on his own. First he turned into a T-rex and whacked Gizmo with his colossal tail. The three remaining Titans were- I don't know any other way to put it- freaked out beyond all reason. They had only seen Beast Boy this mad twice-when Terra was Slade's apprentice and when Adonis hurt Raven. _(A/N: this shot only shows BB's and the HIVE'S shadow's getting their butts kicked.)_

Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx were piled on top of each other, defeated. "Can we go now?" Beast Boy asked malignantly.


	3. Nobody's Home

Finally, the first songfic of the story! This one has Avril Lavigne's song "Nobody's Home". R&R!

So, anyway, let's recap, shall we? Long story short: Raven fell into the sewers. Beast Boy just kicked the HIVE's butts and is going crazy because he wants to go search for Raven but the others won't let him. So here's the next chapter. R&R!

Also, in the previous chappies, I made some obvious mistakes that export won't let me fix for some retarded reason. When I said that Jinx used her Starbolts to break that chain, it's supposed to be she used her powers. And I accidentally ended the first chapter with a "/" not a period.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four remaining Titans walked into the Tower, coming home from an absolutely fruitless search for Raven. Everything was too quiet. Starfire stood there cheerlessly, looking down at her feet. She was sad because her best friend was gone forever.

As a matter of fact, all of the Titans felt just like Star did; they just had different ways of showing it. Cyborg never played videogames anymore and Robin was working on his self defense way more often than usual- almost 24/7. Starfire was practically never happy anymore, and to sum it all up, none of them really talked to each other anymore. It was always too quiet.

But Beast Boy had it worst of all. He was always in his room except for when he had to eat and go to the bathroom; he even found time to clean it. But even still, he never ate much anymore either. After the first couple of weeks he lost almost ten pounds, and he was already pretty small for his age before Raven died. He was basically a mental wreck until Robin decided to say something.

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why he felt that way_

_He felt it every day._

(A/N: I know I changed the words around a bit, but hey, otherwise it wouldn't make sense!)

Robin's POV

_And I couldn't help him_

_I just watched him make the same mistakes again_

Robin was about to go talk to Beast Boy. Like I said before, he wasn't eating, so if he kept this up he would probably die of starvation soon.

_What's wrong what's wrong now?_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where he belongs,_

_Where he belongs_

_He wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where he lies_

_Broken inside._

Beast Boy had hardly left his room for literally a month now; if you would believe it the other three were actually desperate for one of Beast Boy's bad jokes.

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry his eyes, broken inside._

They were all sad that she was gone, but it was a full four weeks now. All of the rest of them had gotten over it one way or another. Not that they didn't care about Raven, but Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all knew Beast Boy would have to sooner or later.

_Open you eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find what you've left behind._

_Be strong be strong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where he belongs where he belongs_

"Beast Boy, you okay?" Robin asked once he got to Beast Boy's door

"Go away!" was his obvious response.

"You have to come out of there!"

"No I don't"

_He wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where he lies_

_Broken inside  
with no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry his eyes_

_Broken inside_

"Listen, Bb, we're sad that Raven's, well…" Robin decided not to complete his sentence, "But we all got over it. You've gotta too."

Beast Boy never answered.

"Bb, can I come in?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"Fine, whatever."

Robin walked in and sat down on a chair placed in the middle of the room. Beast Boy was lying down on his bed, not turning to face him. "Beast Boy, you've been a complete wreck ever since it happened, you know."

"Do I look like I give a damn?!?" Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"We've all been worried about you."

Beast Boy finally turned around; Robin at last got a look at what his friend looked like now. He might as well have been a skeleton with green skin, but he wasn't that _green_ anymore- more of a pale green now, not so much of a vibrant shade anymore-like he was about to puke. Plus, his cheekbones stood out greatly, and his clothes were very baggy on him because he lost so much weight.

Robin's immediate response to seeing his friend in this condition for the first time in a month was, "Beast Boy, you need to eat something!"

"What's the point?" Beast Boy screamed.

"You physically need to eat something," Robin yelled right back.

"So, I guess the only reason you came wasn't to tell me about my eating habits?" Beast Boy suddenly seemed calm.

"Well, I guess I noticed something," Robin said, "when Terra turned to stone, you did exactly the same thing then, but now you're acting like there's nothing left for you."

"That's because there isn't!" Beast Boy started yelling again.

Robin hesitated for a moment. There was no other adjective for the way he felt right now- guilty. He wanted to leave Bb alone right now, but, as leader of the team, he felt obligated to help him in some way. There was no way he could just leave. "Wh-What was Raven to you?"

Beast Boy lay back down on his bed again, not facing Robin. "Everything! When Terra- and now Raven- and now they're both gone forever, and I have nothing left."

Practically cued, the alarm went off and a red light circled around every room in the Tower. Starfire flew down the hallway outside the room and Cyborg shortly followed. "C'mon, guys, it's Slade!" Cyborg screamed.

Normal POV

"I'm fine, let's go," Beast Boy finally walked out of his room.

Starfire and Cyborg just gaped at Beast Boy like he just swore about tofu. "Friend, you are _NOT_ fine! You have not eaten in weeks!" Starfire was quiet for a few seconds, then, "Slade will kill you if you persist!"

"I said I was fine. Without me, there's no doubt that Slade'll win," Beast Boy repeated.

"Beast Boy, just stay behind for this one," Robin ordered, "We can handle this."

And Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg left Beast Boy alone in the tower, pending their fruitless return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter seemed kinda plot-less, but hey, some chappies have to be. The next one's song will be "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence.


	4. Bring Me To Life

Well, here are two consecutive songfics chapters! Yay! Remember: you must review or you die (jk, lol). Oh and those of you who are mad at me for killing Raven: I didn't! Read this chapter (did I give too much away?).

* * *

_1 month before, somewhere on Azerath_

"You may be my father, but you will never understand anything about me," said a shadowed figure. She was trying to seem brave, but still she knew that she couldn't fool her father. The girl seemed about fifteen.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb…_

She was worried that she would never see the light of day ever again; that she'd never get to see her friends ever again. She felt sad yet heartless.

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead_

_It back home…_

_"Please let me be dreaming," _she thought, _"please let this all be some horrible nightmare!" _she needed to wake up from this or face the inevitable consequences……

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

She finally knew how one person kept her from going mad, and now she needed him more than ever. This girl was downright petrified. She walked out of the darkness and revealed herself- it was Raven. She needed her friends, and Beast Boy most of all.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life…_

"As much as you don't like it, it's been a whole Azarian day since I found and took you," the great demon called Trigon said, "but you are officially under my control until the next time the 12 Metronian star systems align completely, daughter."

Raven paused for a second to figure the math. In earth school she'd only be in the 9th grade, but she understood 12th grade calculus like the back of her hand. "But that's not for another-"

"Twenty years," Trigon finished his daughter's sentence smirking, and then burst out in an evil snigger.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life……_

"You're wrong! My friends are gonna save me any minute now," Raven said.

"Daughter, I'm surprised by you're lack of common sense," Trigon said, "Your 'friends' think that you are somewhere on earth, light-years away from here."

_"Beast Boy's gonna save me soon. Beast Boy's gonna save me soon…" _Raven kept repeating in her mindbut in her heart, she knew it couldn't happen.

_Frozen in time without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead…_

"NO! You aren't taking me again!" Raven screamed, she did not want to lose everything. But then she saw something glittering in the smoky darkness- it was the ring Beast Boy gave her.

_Flashback _(A/N: this didn't really happen on the show- I made this up)

_Beast Boy was rummaging through a bunch of Cracker-Jack boxes, collecting as many prizes as he could when Raven walked in. she startled him when she said "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Looking for one of the prizes."_

_"They cost two cents."_

"_But," Beast Boy said, "there's one that's gold colored and gets me any one-hundred videogames I want!"_

_Raven rolled her eyes and saw one of the rings on the ground. She bent down to pick it up._

"_Is it this one?" Raven asked._

"_No you can keep that one. Aha!" Beast Boy found the ring he was looking for._

"_Well, uh, thanks for the ring, anyway," Raven said, smiled, and walked off._

_End Flashback_

So what, it was plastic and worth two cents; Beast Boy gave it to her, so its economic worth didn't matter at all right now.

_(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_(Without a life, without a voice, without a soul)_

_Don't let me die here_

_(There must be something more)_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life…_

"Raven, come," Trigon said, treating her like most would treat a small dog.

"NO!" Raven tried to run away, although she knew it was a futile attempt.

"Fine," Trigon punched Raven in the stomach so hard that she fell unconscious again. Trigon picked her up and carried her off into a nearby spaceship.


	5. Thank You's

Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story:

Lil-c-girl2218

Dancingirl3

Ttserentiy

hoshi-ko88

Not Telling (anonymous)

And if u reviewed and I didn't mention u here, I just forgot.


End file.
